1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a method and an apparatus for sharing contents among a plurality of electronic devices and, more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for sharing contents which apply security processing to contents to be shared and require authentication through a source device of the contents to release the security processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a plurality of electronic devices may be connected to each other through wires or wirelessly to share contents (e.g., files or applications) stored in the plurality of electronic devices. Technologies for sharing contents among a plurality of electronic devices may be applied to different types of electronic devices as well as electronic devices of the same type. For example, technologies for sharing contents between smart phones and notebooks, between smart phones and Personal Computers (PCs), and between smart phones and tablet PCs may be applied.
Further, technologies may support various functions related to the sharing of contents. For example, technologies may support a function through which one electronic device may remotely control contents (e.g., files or applications) of an external device, or copy or more the contents of the external device to the a corresponding electronic device, so as to open or execute the contents of the external device through the corresponding electronic device.
Through technologies for sharing contents among the plurality of electronic devices, the electronic device may share contents of the external device and open or execute the shared contents. When the contents shared among the plurality of electronic devices have attributes (for example, privacy) requiring security, it is difficult to maintain security during a process of sharing the contents. For example, when the desktop PC reads contents of the smart phone from the smart phone and executes or controls the read contents, if the contents of the smart phone are copied or moved to the desktop PC, security of the copied or moved contents may not be maintained. Electronic devices which can be used by many users such as desktop PCs are less secure since the electronic devices may be exposed to users who are not allowed access to the corresponding contents.